A visit to the Lancers
by SweetXcandyX
Summary: The visit to the Lancers wasn't quite was Rashel and Quinn had expected.Read to find out what happens !


R9ashel, Quinn and Nyala took in a deep breath before entering the gathering room. Talking to the Lancers might get themselves killed this time. Expecially from Vicky. Rashel didn't like Vicky much, for a very good reason. Quinn put one hand on the door and pushed it open. Inside the room sat Elliot, icky Vicky and the rest of the Lancers.

" Rashel Darling! You're back! Kisses! NOW!" demanded Elliot the moment we went in. I came up to him and he started giving me air kisses. I watched as he did the same to Nyala and Quinn, I didn't bother telling him that Quinn was a vampire yet. Not when hes this happy. " Oh! This is just wonderful! Just wonderful! MARIA! TEA! NOW!" His head flew towards the maid and she sighed. I could tell why. Elliot was acting like his mom, yet again.

" Oh look who's back, well isn't it the bitch, explains the female cat huh?" I sighed. I swear Vicky was as dumb as those stupid wooden hand cuffs

" Vicky, a bitch is a female dog.." I told her and she lifted her chin, clearly to avoid humiliation

She snorted and lifted her nails to her lips. " And you think I don't know that?! I meen I so know that and I also know that those boots are so not In anymore!DUH!" I rolled my eyes at Vicky's stupidity and glanced at Quinn who was staring at her as if she had said " OH SNAP! I cracked my butt knuckle!"

" Vicky, how many times do I have to say this to get to your brain. No wait, that's not possible, you dumber than a post" said Nyala, Sometimes I just loved her. She was always there to insult people when I needed her he most.

" OH! She got you Vicky!" said one of the Lancer girls and I smiled at her.

" Uh! Not tr-ue! I am too smart! Test me anything!"

" um okay, name the animal on the Canadian quatre" that question was too easy, even for Vicky.( btw I think it's a moose)

" How st-upid do you think I am! It is soooooo an orange!" I lost it. This girl was more stupid then that Edward Cullen that keeps popping up In Vampire weekly. I stared back at Quinn.

_This is harder than I thought dude_

_Don't worry, this girl is too easy_

_uh..not to sure about that._

We both stared as Vicky started playing with her hair, which some how got tangled on her finger. She tried to yank it out but there was no hope. She left it there with her finger tied to her hair

" So, Rashel, How many Vampire have you killed this week, I killed, 1 and a half" she did one of those things with her head, moving it side to side very fast. It was creapy. I mean i've seen people do that but Vicky looked like a robot. No matter how stupid Vicky was, she was vicious and thought she was number 1. I still remember how much she hated me. The time I went to Elliot's for the supplies and she took one look at me and accused me of being one of _them. _Oh and don't even get me started on her when I told her about the blood feast.

" Actually, Vicky I hadn't killed much. Or An-" I was cut of by Elliot with his screams

" UGH! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN! I MUST HAVE PINK TEA! MY LIFE IS SO UNFAIR!" When he said unfair, it came out more of a very high pitched shreek. I seriously hope Vicky regrets giving him all those Tylenol. I still remember what had happened to Timmy. Damn you Ash.

" Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah" she put to hands in front of her and pushed them out every time she said Woah. I was going to speak when she finished all those woahs but she cut me off with more

" Vic-"

" Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, " I stood there next to Quinn counting the endless woahs, Once I got to 26 she finally said her last. Woah

" Woah, what are you talking about. And Who is _he?_" She gestured a finger to Quinn. " Wait. Hold up w-"

" You say woah and this fist is going down your throat" I lifted a fist and glared at her who backed up. She rolled her eyes and continued talking

" Hey, arn't you the Vampire _you _let excape?!" Once she said it the room was filled with 'ooooooooooh'. Next to my ear was one of them, I whipped my head to my side to see Quinn 'ooohing' I smacked him hard on the hand and he stared at me. Sorry, he mouth

" Uh..yea..this is my Soul mate. The Vampire I let out." I hid my head behind Quinn's shoulders. Everybody staraed at me with dark eyes. Vicky, whos finger was still in her hair stood there emotionless, which wasn't really a shock. Elliot stared at Quinn with the expression of a panda bear when it sees bamboo. All was silent until the maid dropped the tray of tea.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screeched Elliot. We all covered our ears and stared as Eliot starting beating the shit out of the maid. We all tilted out heads to the sides when she started kicking her the shit out of her.

" ha, ok so. You're telling me that you're dating a VAMPIRE?!" Screeched Vicky. " Oh you are so going in the papers tomorrow" We all put our hands in our heads and sighed. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

n

"Hello yes, can you connect me to the Facebook!" we all dropped our jaws when she said facebook.

" Rashel, this is hopeless, lets just go." Quinn whispered behind me

" Way ahead of you"


End file.
